Apocalyptic
by argonian-pride
Summary: The story follows Static Shock in an epic quest to save the one closest to him. But is there perhaps something even greater at play as he travels to new places and finds new people?
1. Chapter 1

How far would you go to save someone you thought you loved? How far would you pursue your secret desires? What would you do to fill the heart felt dreams you had? Would you chase them? Follow them into the unknown and step through the fires of hell for them? Would you be willing to lay down your life, or maybe take a few lives for it? Just for some feeling you think you might have but never truly knew in the slightest what those feelings were? Or would you be more sensible and see the logic of staying safe while you secret crush was in the unknown possible suffering or even dead?

Most would probably wise up and realize they don't truly know anything about love and decide to stay home. Some would take the call and run after them, but turn back the moment things looked sketchy. But every so often a very slim number of people charge head first into the dangers to save them, when the hand of fate reads out a brave soul to go after them. Brave or stupid; to my belief it is mostly the later.

But I believe I'm jumping ahead of myself. If I'm going to tell this story then I might as well start it the way it's meant to begin. But to do that I think you will need a few details on how my ex-society worked, and why I left it in the first place.

Life was never hard by any means there. There was no violence, no plagues, nor anything else to disturb the melancholy that was life there. But it was never a full life either; just as there was nothing on the negative end, there could be nothing on the positive end. No sense of adventure or thrill of meeting new faces, not even the joys of freedom existed there, well to some extent. We lived our lives the way we wanted; choose our jobs, our mates, and our living quarters. But we never choose who was in control or where we could go. But the biggest constraint was that no one was allowed out of the underground city, no one was leaving and no one was entering.

And that was life there; everyone knew it and everyone accepted it. I had found a sort of… understanding, to that knowledge. Ever since I was a small boy I had been classified as a troublemaker by their standards. I was the youngest of three children, me my two sisters. My dad had died before I had been born, so I was the only male in my family; meaning I was the one expected to do the work. But of course being the daring rebel I was did almost none of it. Which was bizarre seeing as I was so capable of it I was large, strong, and magically inclined, but the work load ultimately fell to my sister who simply flirted enough to get someone else to do it.

But of course there was always one person who could get me to do anything, and I mean _anything._ A single soul who could get me to bend to her will, heck she could tell me to jump of a ledge and fly, and I would find a way. Winter breeze, the single most beautiful female in the encampment; she was the town's clothing store owner, and every piece of clothing that left those shops was the most beautifully crafted in the town, probably the world, if that still existed.

I can still remember the first time I saw her; it was when we were both still young. I won't forget the day my friend Glow Stone, my fellow delinquent and trouble maker, dared me to cross over to the female side of youngling school. With quick swipe of the hand to brush the red hair and blue, lightning bolt streaks out of my eyes I was off. I quickly snuck the door of the room and ran off down the hallway to the female side. I poked my head in and a tuft of red streaked my vision on the pink room, but my gaze fell on the young female with the light blue hair threaded with deep blue streaks. I was caught by the instructor shortly after and sent back to class and told no snacks. Looking back now it was worth it.

I told Glow Stone about her and he just struck a face and told me that females had nasties and that if you got to close you turned into a female. I wonder if he still remembers saying that, as he was flirting with the third female in two weeks. I think it's his green and gold eyes that attract them, so unique. Sorry rambling, back on track; now I got to see more of her as I moved from youngling to midway school.

I had talked to her a few times after that little trip as a youngling, and we were friends through midway. But soon my feelings outgrew the friendship kind, and she wanted nothing to do with those. But I might have stood a better chance had I not made a fool of myself trying to impress her. I still remember that day, it still reminds me of how foolish I was and for the most part am.

One thing about the city is that midway is just to hold you until you learn what you are best out and start working. So they have one day where you can work anywhere you think you will do well in. That was the day I decided I was going to try absolutely everything so I could start work first and impress her with my maturity. And I did try everything, except the one thing I do well, making and mixing music, being a DJ.

Of course looking at me it seems reasonable that I would have a physical labor job, so Glow Stone and I headed off to the mines to try and see what we could do. We were given a brief lesson and sent off to find gold or glow stone. (I'm thinking you might have noticed the relation to the rock and my friend's name.) Within a mere fifteen minutes Glow Stone found a soft glowing green rock that looked similar to his hair in color, and in thirty minutes found the precious gold. Needless to say he was put to work the next day, ruining my plan

But I didn't lose hope and moved on to construction, and failed, so I tried farming, and ruined the crops. Then to combat training (yes we had combat training in a town with now violence, we needed some safety in security.) I wasn't horrible at that, but not skilled by any means. Then I decided to look to the arcane practices, again not a horrible upchuck on the world but not great. So I decided I had one more thing, rock breaking. It's similar to mining but much easier, you break the rock to see if the miners missed anything.

This was my point of shame; I had thought that with all I had learned in all the hard work areas I would be able to smash rocks easy. But the gruff oversized behemoth of a worker lowered my hope that I could. But I had to try, for her. So I found a big rock that looked to be promising, and called everyone over to watch me show of strength. As they gathered I raised my hand to strike it the way I was shown, and used a little magic to make my force carry more wait for some help. I struck down on the rock and immediately broke every bone in my hand. Everyone laughed at me, as the medic came and healed me with a combination of herbs and magic.

When Winter Breeze came over to see how I felt, I had quickly made myself seem better than I was. She didn't buy it at all. She asked me why I had gathered the crowd and did that, why I had made a fool of myself. And I explained how I felt and my plan to impress her, the sheer look of shock filling her frosty light blue eyes told me how she felt. But the words when she told me that she didn't want that still made my heart break. Yet I still had not given up hope.

I had known then not to try to chase my dreams of a relationship with her just yet and decided to see if I could save the friendship. I spent all day think what I was going to say to her. When I had exhausted my energy pacing the hospital room I laid in the bed and thought. And thought, and thought, until something happened. A soft tune played in my head, a slow, gentle, soothing tune. Quickly remembering something from magic that I had done well I grabbed a recorder and used my magic to play the tune for a fair amount of time. After that was set I played countless times while thinking of lyrics to go with it. And after week of thought and some heart felt apologies it was ready.

I was given the all clear and left the hospital, fist stop, Winter's home. I decided to leave a message at the end apologizing and asking for friendship from her at the end then left the recording at her doorstep. And the next day when I left for class I had sent a prayer that it worked.

The class had been growing smaller and smaller, as more and more people found their jobs. The class had seven students left, and both Winter and I were in it. I thought it would be the most awkward class ever, but when she came up to me with her eyes watering and the recorder in her hand, I know otherwise.

She had a lovely dress o that day, and it complimented her porcelain skin very well, but the outfit only barley distracted me from her approach. I knew she had heard it from the smile and moist eyes, but I had no idea that it was good enough to earn me a hug, especially from her. When she let go she had told me how she had hear the recorder and couldn't help but cry the first time, describing my song as beautiful, and heart touching. This made my face turn a shade of red to match me hair, making the blue bolts pop, which brought forth a compliment about how my hair had always looked so great.

I couldn't handle it and had to change the subject, as she pushed paly on the song. When the tune started I rushed to change the topic and try to get her to stop the recording. So my first thought was

"W...Wh...Whe... Where did you get the dress?" I had stammered the question, still flush with embarrassment.

"Do you like it?" she asked, twirling a little, as she caught on to the change. "I made it myself actually." Her voice was every bit as soft and lovely as her.

"It's… beautiful." I stated in a hypnotized state. Only to be interrupted as the instructor decided to but in.

"Excuse me ma'am but did you say you made that? Would you please come with me?" the instructor had asked her in a quizative tone as she led Winter into the hall. As the door closed I heard the muffled voices back and forth as they talked followed be a squeal of delight.

"I found my talent, I'm a dressmaker!" Winter had shouted triumphantly as she barged into the room with a broad smile from ear to ear. "Oh and she wants to see you Static Shock." Uh-oh, I wasn't sure what to expect given my past as a troublemaker and slacker. But I headed out the door and closed in behind me.

"'Miss Breeze told me you made the song she had started playing? Made the music and the words?" I had barely heard the question as I ponder the Miss Breeze; it seemed odd to call her that. "Well did you?" the instructor asked growing impatient.

"No...Um...Yes...Sorry, yes I made it." I was still thinking about the hug.

"Well it was a very well made song, for a novice performer." I finally started to see where this was going, focusing on the conversation.

"Wait is you saying...That I..."

"Should be the DJ and music maker." She finished before I could ask the question.

I didn't squeal, or giggle, or bust out in fits of thank yous and hugs. I couldn't believe it really. The whole time the thing I was best at was making music, and it took shame, heart break, and a week or two of thinking to find it. I wasn't the first one to find my job, but dang it there was no person happier than me to find it.

The fact that I did get a job, and wasn't the last one to get one, made me ecstatic, and the fact I got a chance to start work almost immediately was even better. Winter held a party for the finding of our talents, and seeing that I was the first DJ in tree generation meant that I was naturally the one to bring the music. For as long as I could remember, the radio station we had was set to simply set to loop through a list of nearly a hundred songs; if you wanted to hear something new, you either made it yourself, or decided it wasn't worth the trouble and just listen to what was already playing. It had been three years since anyone made a new song, and even longer since one of the songs was added and the list re-shuffled.

So at parties and other events requiring music, you had three choices, play the radio, re-shuffle the list, or hire the DJ. So when Winter had the chance for a real DJ there she decided to leap to it (even though I had just found out I was any good with music that same morning.) but that didn't stop from giving her a free, first time appearance of the town DJ.

Of course I wasn't completely new to the DJ experience, I had made a few mixes before; and I had every one of the songs recorded on my personal portable terminal (small information storage device that can be folded down and used for limited access, or opened for full access to its entire feature.) The device was not something uncommon to see in the town, and most people had one. It was a useful item to have as even closed, the small screen on the outside gives you access to the music and recording storage, inventory checker, and friend or foe compass that could be seen when the complementary visor was worn. I always wore my visor because I though it looked cool, not so much for the compass. When opened you gained access to everything from the closed access, as well as a map that could show you any part of the world you've visited, and text based storage. All in all a rather useful piece of magic enhanced technology, MET.

When I arrived at the party it was fairly under way, people were mingling and talking with one another while enjoying a plethora of snacks and party favor, but I didn't see winter anywhere. I decided I'd look for her (harder than you'd think when so many people decide to ask you what it's like being the first DJ in what seemed liked forever.) the crowds was not such a big deal, as the fact that all of them were swarming me like flies to fruit. But after leaving the lower floor the crowd had thinned to couples retreating into dark areas to begin the make out sessions and who knows what else.

I found Winter in her room, and asked what she was doing here instead of at the party. She had quickly informed me that she was finishing some touches to a dress and wanted me to make an announcement when she would walk down.

"How?" I remember asking.

"Did you not notice the sound station set up when you walked in? It's set so you can hook it up to your MET to it and play any music you have on it. We also made sure that there is a microphone set so that you can make the announcement. Would please do it, pretty please?" how could I have said know when she had stepped up and batter her long eyelashes and put on a pouty face. She was using my feelings against me, but I didn't mind it.

"Yeah sure I'll do it." It was a reluctant answer, I would have been happy to draw the attention away from me. So I quickly headed downstairs again and fought the mob as I looked for the station. Took me five minutes, and I had my MET hooked up and was sorting through my music making the best party songs to play first with a few slow songs playing in between.

Before I could play the first song I decided I was going to make sure I was not only the first DJ in about a hundred years, but I was going to be the best DJ the town ever had, and to do that I was going to make my time fun. "Goooooooooood aftanooooon, boy and girls, Static here ready to play some music for the first time in who knows when, let's get this party kicking." I let the first song start with low volume in the background as the song's intro played and I gave mine, checking the song's time I saw I timed it perfectly as I slammed the volume all the way up the song began blasting out of the amps, making the floor vibrate form a mixture of the song's bass, the yells of the partyers, and the beating of their feat as they began dancing to the music.

The whole party was off to a great start as the first song ended and I lowered the volume of the song to make another statement, "How'd you guy like that song?" my question was met with an entire crowed shouting as someone began to cheer my name. "Well you love this one." I turned the volume back up as the amps let forth a single electric note that started low and began building, halfway up a drum began beating in the background setting a quick beat, finally the note help at a higher pitch then erupted into a beat matching the beat of the drum and throwing in so many other quick notes I couldn't stop my head from bobbing.

A few songs later I had a single person approach me to let me know that Winter was ready and was going to head down when the song ended. I quickly noted it and prepared something to say; as the song began drawing to an end I lowered the volume and prepared the mic. "Alrighty now, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls would you please give your attention to the beautiful host of this party, and fellow special guest, WINTER BREEZE!" I shouted the name and got the next party song building up, I looked over to the stairs as the song started playing, and winter walked out.

The beautiful comment I said in the announcement did not even come close to cutting it. She stepped down the stairs ant the first thing I noticed was the black heels and the dress chasing her ankles. The further she walked down, the more I saw of her dress. A black dress that opened around her knees and allowed for movement and dance for the party, all along the dress there was black plastic gems tracing the side and coming around to entwine themselves together at the waist and then wrap around, forming the waist line.

She looked absolutely marvelous and caught all the attention. The song went unnoticed for the most part, though it was rather fitting as it was a bit slower than the rest. When she reached the bottom of the stair she stood tall and looked over the crowd. "DJ let's get something fast playing in here, I came to party!" she had addressed the crowd almost as though it was planned.

"How about something like this?" I played a slow song and everyone looked shocked. "Got'cha!" I smirked as I clicked the real song I planned to play and the amps vibrated as the song burst through.

"Now that's how you start a party!" I heard her shout as she rushed into the crowd and stating dancing with the rest.

The party was a great, the music got everyone dancing and cheering for more, and I knew I had done a good job for my first time. But all good things have to come to a close. Tomorrow I would start working in the broadcasting station, and Winter would head to the clothing shop. But I had one little plan to wrap things up. "Okay party fans, I know I've been enjoying myself, how about you?" my question was met with a simultaneous cheer from the crowd. "Well unfortunately this can't last forever, so how about we slow things down some. Grab that special person, or someone you've been trying to talk to, or maybe just a random stranger," that got some chuckles, "so here we go, a slow one to wrap things up." I let the last song of the night play and saw almost everyone couple up and three go after Winter. That wasn't my plan but I decided to give her space. This is why I was so shocked to see her say no to them and come ask me if I would dance with her.

Even more shocking then that was when she invited me to step outside with her to escape the crowds. A little flag popped up in my mind, wasn't I chasing her. But I choose to follow and see what happed. We left through the back door and sat out on a porch overlooking the small stream in the town. I soon saw a little set up of a couple of blankets and some pillows set up for a small sitting place.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you to come out here I just figured we should talk. We haven't got the chance since the first day in the hospital." She sat down and pulled blanket over her legs.

"yeah." I replied sitting nearby but giving her some space as well. "I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward position."

"Oh it was okay…" it wasn't. "I just don't have those sort of feelings for you yet. It's not your fault."

"Yeah but i… wait did you just say yet?" I was utterly shocked by the notion of feelings even possibly becoming mutual. She just turned and gave me a smile, a true smile, not forced.

"Yeah, even though the feelings aren't quite ready for something like a relationship with you, I'm not going to lie and say there are absolutely no feelings. And the idea isn't new to me either." She scooted a little closer to me, nothing like sitting next to me, but closer. "I thought maybe tonight could be a little test run, see if those feelings could lead to something like yours." She scooted in a little more and tossed the blanket over my legs as well.

I was frozen with shock; I had no idea what to do. Should I scoot in, back off, wait there, what was I supposed to do? I didn't need to know what to do though, the next thing she did, removed my frozen state. She scooted in as close as she could, and I could feel her warmth against my side, as her head rested on my shoulder. On instinct I lifted my arm and rested it across her shoulder and I felt her snuggle in closer to me.

We stayed snuggled up like that for quite some time before either of u spoke, she was the first to break the silence. "Have you ever wondered what it was like before whatever happened above happened? Like what was daily life for them?"

"I used to think about, but it always ended with me making a copy of this world. I guess when the only thing you know is the town, then it's hard to think of what else there could be." I looked down to find her staring up at me with an odd look.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But what if it was a great life? What if they had made a place filled with all kinds of wonder?" her look seemed to shift to one of mild excitement at the idea.

"I don't know really. I don't know if anyone really knows what it was like up there." Her eyes seemed to a have a sad look for the briefest of moments. I didn't want to just ruin her little pleasure she found in the idea. "But I think there is a good chance it was a world filled with wonders, better then we'll ever dream up." That returned her glee.

"Yeah. You always did know ways to make me smile." She looked out at the stream as she wrapped her hands around me, giving a slight yawn. I took it as a queue and began to lie down. She quickly followed and lay next to me with her head resting on my chest. I looked up and gave a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she looked up at me quizzically.

"I guess there's no goodnight kiss in a test run." I answered in a joking manner. My little joke was met with a light smack and a warm smile as I laughed a little more. But I stopped laughing when she scooted up a little and pressed her soft, warm lips to mine. It was the best night of my life, and I remember that her lips tasted like fresh blueberries that night.

I awoke the next day in a groggy state as I tried to piece together everything that had happened. I remembered that there was a party, and Winter asked me to follow her outside, which one way or another ended with a kiss. I sat up, and then noticed Winter was gone. I stood up and shook the sleep from me and started to head home.

"So this is how you're going to end the test run?" I turned and saw Winter standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

"I'm sorry I thought…" I noticed the smile on her face and knew she had been joking. I walked up and took a piece of toast. "Thank you."

"Well are you just going to sit out here all day or what?" she turned and walked back inside. I followed her to the dining room where she had already set her own plate. I sat in the seat with the tray set down across from her. "I wasn't sure how you liked your eggs so I played it safe and just scrambled them. And the waffles have some sausage mixed in with the batter. I hope you like it." The food was heavenly.

"Wow this is amazing. Never thought about mixing things with the waffles. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Oh I learned it from the chief, in case I needed it you know?"

"Why would you ever need it?"

"In case I ever had to cook for myself."

"When would that ever happen?"

"In case we ever left the town." I sat there and gawked at her. Leave the town? For what? Or better yet, to where? The outside was just… well no one really knew what the outside was. But the few tunnels that didn't lead to the mines, led to other underground cities, and most were blocked off years ago.

"Leave the town? Where would you go? To the other towns?"

"No. outside. To the upper world. Don't you want to know what it's like? What it was like? What happened? You said yourself, no one knows. Wouldn't you like to be the first one to find out?"

"Not really, no. what if the upper world is just a poisoned wasteland and kills whoever steps outside?"

"But what if it's a secret wonder covered in marvels waiting for someone to find?"

"Well I guess I could see your point there. But still the risk is just too much it's not worth it."

"Maybe not to you, but I still think that it would be worth it. Oh well it's all just speculation anyways."

"Okay, But I think it would be better to just push those thought away." For some reason I didn't believe her when she said it was just speculation.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I guess, bye."

And that was the end of that. The conversation was one that startled, marveled, and filled my head with questions. What was the surface like? What did happen to it? I quickly beat the thoughts down, couldn't be thinking like that or I would drive myself insane.

The next couple of weeks went along like normal for the town. My new job allowed me access to the one part of town that was truly isolated from the rest of it. Though I could still see them from the window, no one stopped by to talk unless they were suggesting a song to play or to give me a song they made. (Singers were rare but not as rare as DJ so the ones we had no longer needed to do live performances.) The only person who would stop by to say hi was glow stone, but his mining job kept him very busy. Winter and I fell back to the friend stage and I realized I didn't have much of a chance with her after all, but I still had faith.

Though everything was normal there were a two days that really stood out to me. The first wasn't unusual just fun. I invited glow stone to my job one day while he had the day off. The various jokes, games, and mindless shenanigans made the day quite the experience. Several times he came on as my guest star. And that led to several people wanting to be my guest star.

But the second day was one that was very disturbing. Winter breeze stopped by to visit me during her break, Again she asked a bit about the over world. But when I asked her not to speak about it she stopped. But what came next was worse

"Listen I'm sorry but I'm going to be… busy… and I probably won't be able to see you." She sniffled with tears in her eyes.

"What? But we already don't get to see each other much. Are you sure there is no way?" the news was both startling and saddening

"Yeah well I guess goodbye."

"Goodbye."

What I didn't know at the time was that that was the prelude to what I became today.

Footnote: skills set

Strength=6

Magic=6

Agility= 5

Intelligence=4

Perception= 7

Endurance=7

Charisma=5


	2. Chapter 2

How easily could you throw away everything you have ever know to chase someone into the unknown? Would you be able to kiss your mother goodbye then step out into a world that no one had ever before between? Where there was truly no information other then there was life and now there's not? Or would you desperately cling to the world you live in and never leave? disregard how you feel for anything out there and live your life. Or perhaps you are forced and you accept the task but cling to your life as best you can in a foreign world.

And should you chose to go into the world, would your safety be for certain? Not just physically but psychologically as well? Could you cling on to the former self you hold so closely and keep it alive through anything? Or would you allow the world to break it and shatter what little remains of the true you? Or perhaps yet you would willingly toss aside your former self in order to survive? One can never truly know until one is put through a situation that truly tests one's character.

"Static quick you need to get up!" I awoke in my office at the radio tower to the shrill screaming of my sister and the violent shaking of my friend Glow Stone.

"What is it? is there a fire?" I asked in a groggily aware state as I rubbed the sleep from my eye. "If it's another requested song or something new set it on my desk and I'll get to it later."

"No static this is big. Winter is gone and no one has been able to find her." Glow Stone informed me with a tone of urgency in his rough voice.

"She said she would be working. She's probably just shut herself away for concentration. No one has seen in almost four days now." I answered.

"That's what we all thought as well. But she never came to the chief's place for food or to the store for supplies to cook with." my sister replied.

"Only one person has seen her at all and it was one man from the night guard last night. Everyone got curious as to why the only sight in four days was at night. So this morning the mayor opened up her house and the clothing store and she wasn't in either of them."

Now i had reached the point of alarm. If she wasn't at her house or at the clothing shop, where could she have been? Maybe at a friends? But that wouldn't make sense. Why would she tell me how busy she was going to be and that we wouldn't get to talk much then go to someone's house to hang out? Winter was never one to lie or hold back feelings, she would have told me where she was. Wouldn't she?

"E-e-excuse me i need some air and somewhere to think." I stammer as i stand up and head out the door.

"Do you have any idea where she would go?" my sister asked looking nervous.

"No I'm not sure where she is i just need to think." I shut the door behind me and began to head to a rocky cliff by the station.

Why would she leave? where would she go? Was it because of something I'd done? Did I make her mad somehow? Or was it something else? There were just too many variables for why she left. But what could I do to learn what had happened. Could i visit her house maybe? Would she have left some clue?

That's when i got it, her MET. She must have left something on there. it's almost impossible to not leave some kind of trace on the things. So that's would be how I could learn just what happened to her. I would visit her place and see if I could find it then I would crack the files and see if I couldn't find something. I quickly jumped up from the cliff and jogged a short distance to the lift near by and hopped in.

As the lift brought me closer and closer to the town I began thinking of some of the things i might find, and what i would tell her parents to get access to it. It shouldn't be all too hard to get access to it though if she really was missing four days then her parents must be distraught with worry by now and willing for anything they could get. and i knew i could help.

After the short run through the town i reached her house. I knocked frantically then waited rather impatiently for an answer to come. And when her mother came to the door with tears streaking her cheeks i knew my guess about their worry was right.

"Sorry the disturbance man i just came to talk to you about winter if you don't mind?" I asked her in my most polite tone. I didn't want to push her if she was already in such a fragile state.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about her disappearance would you static?" Winter's father came up behind her mother and asked with a tone of hope in his voice.

"I don't have anything sir I'm sorry. I was hoping that you might let me come in to talk with you guys if you don't mind."

"Yes, please come in and sit down." he quickly opened the door and led me to the couch where i sat and he sat in a chair opposite to me. "What would you like to talk to us about?"

"Well I have i couple questions if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead and ask. Anything we could learn would help."

"Well i was wondering if maybe she's might have said anything to you guys? Or maybe acted strange at all?"

There was a momentary pause as Winter's parents thought of her behavior lately. they looked to each other then both solemnly shook their heads.

"Other than her distancing herself there was nothing new. but even thought isn't too strange. she began staying at her shop a lot more. But most people began to grow apart from their families once they find their jobs."

"Okay, well maybe it's something more subtle than that? have you perhaps seen her doing any new activities or hanging around anyon new?"

"No other than her meeting the new guard, but they were friends from midway."

"Well I'm not the best person for figuring things like this out. Did she maybe leave her MET? Or did she keep a written diary?"

"She didn't keep anything written but i did find a memory piece to her MET." Her father left the room then returned with a small chip from an MET. "I don't know if you'll find anything but you are welcome to look. i think she left this when she last visited."

"If you don't mind, when exactly did she last visit?"

"About six days ago."

So the memory chip should be fresh enough to have some recordings or entries from a main console on it. I flipped the chip over in my hand a few times inspecting it. There was some damages on it, some rather severe. It looked like she tried to break it, then when she couldn't she tried to ditch it here. I slipped the chip in to my MET on my wrist and turned back to her parents.

"Thank you. I'll look through it and see if i can't find anything useful on it for you guys."

"Thank you static. You were one of her closest friends. Please if you find anything let us know."

"I will I promise. Thank you again." and with that i left their home.

As i began heading back to the radio station i decided to go and talk to the guard who saw her, who as it happened was the one she choose to visit. The trip was not even out of the way as i would have to pass the barracks to get back anyways. After a short knock and brief exchange of words with the chief i had a meeting.

"Hey Static what did you want to talk to me about?" I knew i should know his name but for some reason it had slipped my mind so i choose to simply keep things formal.

"Hello, i wanted to speak to you about Winter if you don't mind. I thought maybe you might have some answers to some of the questions i had."

"Yeah feel free. It's a little strange the way she disappeared."

"Yes indeed. Winter's parents said she visited you before she left, did she? And why?"

"Yes she did visit me and she had questions about the memory of METs. Mostly how to see wants on it and how to get rid of it. I thought maybe she just wanted to clean it up."

"Did you know that her dad found the memory chip from her MET in her room? It looks pretty beat up. I think she may have have been trying to hide something."

"Why would she want to do that though? She could just take it with her."

"Exactly, see i think it may have something about why or maybe where she went. Do you think you could tell me if the data is recoverable?"

"Well the things are practically indestructible so i'm sure if we use the main MET terminal we could transfer the files onto yours. I'd have to check with the Captain."

"That would be helpful. Thank you."

"No trouble. You're not the only one who wants to find her. the whole town is worried." And with that he was off.

A short time after i had all the data files transferred to my MET. There were three written entries and four recorded entries. So as i headed back to the station i stopped at the electronics store and picked up an ear piece for my MET and plugged it in. I had to scroll through all the songs to get to it but i found the audio files and played the oldest one, And Winter's sweet voice played.

_"Entry one. 6th day of the last seed of fall. I've been thinking lately about the surface world. I mean what if the world up there is a lush and beautiful one? What if the doom they teach us as younglings isn't true? I've tried talking to the elders but they've all laughed at the thought and scolded me on what thoughts like this can lead to. But i can't shake this feeling that there is a chance of something good. There has to be more to this life then just this small town. On a different note Static has told me that he has 'feelings' for me. I'm not entirely sure how i feel about it. I still see him as the goofy boy who snuck over to the girl side that one day. But maybe this could be a chance to talk to someone about the surface without being laughed at or told that these ideas would lead to nothing but darkness in the end. I just don't know, i need more time to consider all the possibilities and options._

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I had completely forgotten about a few weeks ago when she was asking about the surface. I Had brushed it off after it happened when she said she wouldn't think about it anymore. What made me think she would actually drop something like that? And worse was the fact that i had possibly encouraged the idea of the surface when i tried to cheer her up by saying no one knew what it was like. Though it was petty one more thing bothered me. She had used my feeling to talk about her thoughts. But maybe she did give up on the thoughts, maybe she pushed them aside and simply got lost in one of the tunnels. I would only learn if i knew all the entries though. So i clicked on the next one as i hit the lift to take me to the station.

_Entry 2. 13th day of the last seed of fall. I spent a few days learning how to cook and the basics of telling if something is safe to eat. Static and I both were assigned our new jobs. He the new town DJ and i the new dressmaker. I've already set up to have a party with Static covering the music. I've also set up a little area where he and i can have a "test date" it will give me the chance to ask him about the over world. I'm still not sure how to go about talking to him about it but i'm sure i'll think of something. I also took some classes to learn some basic healing and purging magic. I'm not too bad at the healing part but purging poisons is a little more difficult and will take some time to learn. I'm also considering learning some form of fighting, though i'm not sure if i want magic or ranged weapons. The thought of having to kill something is still sickens me but i need something in case there are dangerous monster's out there. I can't live down here. i don't care what the other's think I still think there is a way to live up there._

Once more the words hit me hard. It confirmed what i thought about her using me for my thoughts. But even my own feelings for her paled in comparison to the mere thought of her leaving to go and live in a place none of us knew anything about? It was utterly terrifying, to think of her going to the one place where no one would be able to track her. But still maybe she changed her mind there were still three written entries and two more audios. i had to know more. so as i sat at my desk i clicked the third entry.

_Entry 3. 15th day of last seed of fall. Static didn't like my idea of heading the the surface. He told me a similar story as everyone else, it's a poisoned land. But unlike everyone else he was willing to hear my thoughts before he completely shut out the thought. And not only did he listen when he gave me that poisoned land theory he made it a question. So i know that i can't be the only one who thinks that there could be something up there. I decided that i would probably need to learn both fighting forms of combat. I'm able to use beginner level fighting magic as well as use a bow. I decided to stay away from the firearms, they seem to powerful and to destructive. There just aren't enough chances to stop a shot from a gun. When the magic and archery instructors asked me why i wanted to learn these skill even though i was a dressmaker i simply told them that i wanted to show off some for my friends. Luckily they bought it. I'm doing some research on the tunnels now, trying to see which one is going to lead me to another town and which one will lead me out. Hopefully i'll be able to find it soon enough and make the final preparations. I don't think i can spend to much more time trapped down here in these caves, but i can't leave too soon or else i won't be able to deal with the fact that i never got to say goodbye to everyone. hopefully everything goes as planned and the surface isn't as poisoned as everyone thinks._

i no longer needed the fourth entry to know what the results would be. that entry was from several weeks ago, and if she had started her research on the tunnels that long ago then she had to have found a way out. And now the goodbye from four days ago made just a little more sense to me. Even though i knew the result i just needed to play that last entry, i needed to hear her saying she left before the final sparks of hope died. So i clicked the final entry.

_Entry 4. 4th day of new cold of winter. It's been a few weeks now but i finally found the exit. it's sealed behind a door that has a passcode lock on the nearby terminal. i've never seen a door built anything like the one closing the exit. it's twice my size at the smallest spot and looks like a giant wheel. There is a large mechanical arm that sits in front of it and lines up with the single hole in the middle of the metal door. i can fit half my arm into the hole without touching the back of it. i've began the final preparations a week ago and i'm nearly complete. i just have to say goodbye to everyone. i also intend to completely destroy these recordings, if i can. If not i'll simply have to hide it. I've made a special outfit for me that allows me to move freely but i've lined the entire thing with spider silk and small metal wiring to give me some protection. It's nothing like guard armor but i think it'll do. Hopefully everyone will believe my story about work long enough for me to get away from the exit so i can't be found so easily. I also hope i'll be strong enough to leave without any regrets. But it's all thoughts of the future, right now i have to say goodbye and get moving. I leave tonight. _

Every little Spark of hope, every ember and coal were drenched as the entry ended. there was no need for me to read anything in the written parts. i found a map marking the exit and added it to the map on my MET. if winter was going to leave then i had to find her. I no longer cared if she had feelings for me, the thought of having to live life without her was just too much. i had to find her, i had to bring her home. but first i had to sleep, it was already dark. So laid my head down and rest for the night, for tomorrow i begin my own preparations to find Winter.

I awoke from my desk the next morning thinking that last night was nothing more than a bad dream. But i knew better than that. There was just no way something as awful as that could be completely made up in my mind. Even if i did believe it was a dream the files on my MET and the marker on the map in the corner of my view told me that i knew where the exit was. I knew what I had to do, I had to find Winter, and I had to bring her home. But before i could do that i had to prepare. She had trained herself to survive and i needed to do the same. I already knew how to fight and i could use guns, as well as combat magic, mostly electrical. But even though i could do that i didn't have any weapons and i also didn't have the skills in survival i might need. I already knew that i didn't have skills with healing and potion mixing. But i could learn how to tell if something was good. So that's what i would do.

As i set off to find the herbal shops and schools to try and see what i could learn. That's when i saw something displayed on my visor i had not seen before. A small arrow showed on the compass, i thought it seemed rather strange, considering how much i had played around with the MET i was surprised to find something i didn't know about. So i choose to see what the arrow would lead me to. And imagine my surprise when it lead me to the herbal trainers.

I guessed it simply showed me where i was wanting to go as i began asking the instructor about how to tell if something was safe to eat and if there was anything i could find that might have helpful properties. And the instructor gave me some very simple rules, anything with bright blues and yellow should always be avoided, yellow were normally simple plants with little value other than food, red typically had some medical properties, and greens could be used for strengthening effect. Each time the instructor would hand me a few samples of each color. She also informed that if i didn't really know my MET would inform me of what the item was and basic properties. Yet another feature i didn't know of.

After i finished with herbs i decided it would be helpful to visit the electronics shop and see if i couldn't learn some more about what the MET was fully capable of. And i was right about the arrow it would point me to where i was wanting to go. But i'm sure i would learn even more about it once i got there.

Once i reached the store i entered and saw the usual clutter of the various parts and pieces to several machines also scattered around the store. The man behind the counter was almost to the age of being an Elder and was busy fiddling with a piece of tech that i didn't have the slightest clue of what it was, or what it would do. But he seemed so absorbed in his work i decided to simply wait for him to finish.

"If i could just adjust the spark starter to give it a bit more power maybe then i could bolster the signal. If i could increase the signal i just know i'd be able to make it portable." The man was rambling and i could see his hands moving swiftly and precisely over the machine in his hands, though i still was not sure of what it was. "Hmm it looks as though it is picking up the signal but it's so weak if it gets more than ten feet away. Maybe if i could just dampen the power requirements to the arms? But how would i do that without decreasing their integrity?"

"Um sir if you wouldn't mind i have something i would like to talk about." I Interjected but he either didn't care or didn't hear me as he laid the weird ball with six arms on a table.

"Of course i could perhaps exchange the second energy bolt with a melee weapon. But what weapon would work? Maybe a small hammer, or an electric saw? But the hammer is too heavy and the saw would simply require the same energy." He moved to some scrap and looked around for something.

Seeing that i clearly would have to wait for him to finish i decided i could maybe make some suggestions to try to help. "Have you considered a blade? Maybe a combat knife?"

"A combat knife? Optimal weight, sharp, effective in a fight, no power consumption other than the swing. Hmm Yes could work, will work. Genius. Boy, your name, tell me."

I i was completely caught off guard as the man spun around with a combat knife in his hand and pointed it to me. "Um m..m..my name is Static Shock. The town DJ. Could you point that somewhere else?"

"DJ? Never used radio. Work for me? Good apprentice, Name has electric, technology needs it."

"No thank you. I'm quite happy with my post. i was however wondering if you could tell me about the MET and what it can do?" The man quickly removed the talisman on one arm and attached the knife to the robot. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned and seemed to regain his composure.

"Simple, the METs are mass storage devices and personal Techs. Much alike a smaller dumbed down terminal without the visor. But i see you clearly have one on covering your eyes. Could you please remove it, the red one way tint may not affect your vision but i can't see your eyes. I like to look my customers in the eye." I took the visor off and looked at it. It was a band that was large enough to cover the eyes and grew smaller the closer it came to the parts for the ears and had a small indent to sit on the nose. and the red tint obscured view of anything behind it.

"Much better. Nice eyes, red with blue streaks exactly like your hair. Anyways, METs are actually quite complex. They are small enough to where on your wrist but still large enough to take up half your arm. And why am i talking about aesthetics, you have one on your wrist right now? It has many funcust if you leave it folded down and view it like a watch you have limited access, you can look at the area map, and access most files. But if you like the screen you get full access, you can access all files and make notes as well as edit them. you have access to not only the local map but the world map showing all that you have seen of the world. However the world map has never been explored so there is nothing beyond a blank screen. If you pull up a file from a previous author the MET will automatically add all noted made from the author to your notes section."

"Okay those things i know other than notes bit but what about with the visor on?"

"With the visor synced and on you will have a small map showing the local area in the corner with markers showing. There is also a compass that will show friendly or enemy personnel as either a red or a blue mark on the compass. The visor will also alert you of any crippled limbs or change in physical conditions. Also included with the visor is software that will create a market leading you to where your personal goal is to the best of it's ability. This software is run off of your knowledge as well as the databases stored on it."

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

"But wait there is one more function, but is is only if you have a specific wrist holder. The wrist holder has a small needle on it that will make a single incision to give it direct connection to your nervous system. Then at a mere though the magic embedded in the holder will increase adrenaline and create a visual effect of time practically standing still for precision aiming and target selection. As it happens i have have a single wrist holder if you would like it."

I couldn't even begin to explain how useful that would be if i happened to stumble upon something on an actual fight. I needed that attachment, but to take advantage of it i would also need a weapon or something. But i knew i could find those, i needed this device before anyone could get.

"How much?"

"For the assistance you gave me i would be willing to give it to you." This seemed so unfair for him but who was i to argue. "I noticed you do not have a gun either. The device is useless without something to shoot. I just so happen to have a gun i have designed, built and modified myself. I would be willing to part with it for one small favor. You have helped fix the energy problem in my robot. However as i made the entire thing myself i have no way to activate it without alerting the guards i have such a dangerous machine. I assume you know spark magic so i want you to charge the spark starter for me. Just use a small bolt here" He pointed to a small yellow device.

"Sure if it means i can have the gun." I desperately needed some weapon. i could only hope that it would be a small gun like a pistol. But even with a pistol i would need some kind of knife or sword if i ran out of ammo. All i knew was that he was offering a weapon i needed one. So i raised my hand used some magic to quickly call forth some sparks and send a bolt to the machine.

The machine quickly began whining and some lights flicked on as it lifted of the table. It must have a levitation talisman.

"At last, my machine is done. Now all it needs is a name, and in your honor sir he shall be sparky. Now about my gun, i have a holster for it and i will include this as well. It is a pistol for easy concealment. I also assume you are familiar with bullet calibers. This gun fires a .44 round like a revolver, however it has a clip and hold fourteen rounds. It packs a punch so if you shoot it be prepared."

He ran over to yet another pile of scrap and began digging through. He grabbed three things from the pile and ran back.

"let me see your MET." i handed it over and he quickly took it and switched out the wrist holders in seconds. "There, now you will have the ability to activate the adrenaline drive." He handed me the MET and i put it back on, only this time with a sharp pain that quickly faded away.

"Now you will have to hide this gun or the guards will try to punish you for carrying it. here is the holster." He handed me a small leather belt with a pouch on the back and a pistol holster on the side. He also handed me a small bag that strapped across my chest and hung at my back.

"Why did you give me this bag?"

"Simple really. Anyone else would have reported me the moment they learned of the gun and the robot. And no one would have bother learning about the MET and all of it's function. But you did. So you must be preparing for something like an adventure of sorts. and if you are going on an adventure then you will need something to carry everything you find. That bag has it's limits but it is enchanted to carry more than it looks like it could, of course all the weight will still be felt. Now for the gun.

He handed me the pistol. It was shockingly heavy for it's size yet looked like any simple .9mm from training, but with a unique color, it was a mixture of a gold plating and silver lining, that formed a beautiful design. It was a remarkable gun and i holstered it then but the visor on and slipped the holster in the bag. and received a note on my visor. Crazy steve's treasure added to inventory.

i quickly flipped up the screen and saw that there was a new category other than files, notes, map. inventory and i was surprised to see that there were three things there. Crazy steve's treasure, holster, and straight blade sword.

"Whoa where did this inventory thing come from."

"I guess i forgot to mention that feature it has an inventory for anyone with something to carry multiple items in. You will be able to sort through the items and the bag will adjust the contents so the item you select will be near the top. And you're welcome, the sword is a gift."

"thanks again." Before closing the screen i opened each of the written files to see if Winter made notes and was immediately greeted by a message saying tunnel locations added, passcode added.

The second message was the one that really interested me. I knew the location of the exit, i had the training to help me survive, i just received weapons incase i needed them, and now i had the passcode out.

I thought of everything that happened recently, the new job, the kiss from Winter, the news of her disappearance, the audio files, crazy Steve, and as of a few minutes ago, the passcode. I had typed in the code except for the last digit. I was hesitant, this would be the last chance to turn around and forget about it and go on with life rather than risk my life. I could find someone else to chase and life would go on. But if i found here then i could bring her back and life would be even better. I had to do it, i had to bring her back here.

"Static wiat. don't go yet." I heard Glow Stone shout as i turned and saw him and my sister running towards me. "You can't leave. Not without me."

"What are you doing. Just head home, i'll be back." Would i?

"You idiot we've been friends for ever and you think i'm just going to let you charge off on your own? Nooopppee." He was standing next to me and i saw the rifle across his back and the knife by his hip. Then my sister reached me with a charm in her hand.

"Don't worry i'm not joining you." My sister handed me the charm, it was a heart on a small chain with one red and one blu half. "I'm not going to stop you and i know if i try to talk you out of it then you will just argue then leave anyways. So take this and let it protect you on your journey." She sniffled as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Well she's not but i'm joining you. I grabbed my fathers old rifle that he left laying around. I took some practice shots and i'm actually quite good with it. I saw you leave Steve's shop and the look on your face as you charged off let me know it was serious. I talked to Steve to see where you were going and decided to come with you. You can't ditch me that easy."

I wasn't sure whether it was the charm, Glow Stone, or a combination of both but at that moment i felt stronger than i had before. I attached the charm to a ring on the bottom of treasure and my visor flashed the message. Sister's love added.

"Thank you both. I love you sis, and Are you sure I can't talk you into staying Glow?"

"Positive, you're taking me with you weather you want to or not."

"Fine then."

"I love you static. Don't die on me or i'll be stuck with all your work."

I hit the last letter and the arm dropped and pulled the door back and rolled it away silently. As i stepped through and the door closed tight behind me i knew that i had finished an old chapter of my life and stated a new one. One that begins in a dark tunnel with a small light at the end.

"I can't even see my hand in front of me."

I simply chuckled at Glow Stone's remark. a dark tunnel and a smart remark.

footnote: level up. level one reached.

Perks gained.

Silver lining: Your abilities to question and word sentences helps to make people like you a bit more and grant you some answers to some touchy questions. Speech increased by 5

Feeble Fighter: Your skills with small guns and swords are slightly higher than that of an average citizen. Small guns and melee increased by 5

Simply Shocking: Practicing with some sparks you are now able to use low level shock magic. Lighting Bolt added.


End file.
